Poems of A Raven
by Lia Tsuka
Summary: A collection of Raven related poems, from her point of view or generally centered around her. Extract: The violets continue their descent, as I float amongst them,gently caressing them. Read and Review plz.
1. Masks

**Masks**

Everybody hides,

From the world

behind a facade,

of lies and hypocrisy.

They are afraid,

to show who they are,

For fear of being rejected,

in a superficial society.

Alone, suffering,

They realise not,

that others,

share the burden.

People see the mask,

and not the person,

they are comforted,

by those who are like them.

It gives confidence to the shy,

And strength to the weak,

Helping them find their place,

In the world.

It fools us into false security,

Slowly consuming who we are,

Until there is nothing left,

But the mask.

Forever bound by It's constraints,

I too am trapped,

It is both our salvation,

And our destruction,


	2. Fly

**Fly **

Raven in a gilded cage.

Imprisoned within the confines of mortality

She longs to spread her wings and fly

Blood and tears cascade down her ebony feathers.

Lonliness and fear consume her,

clawing at her mind.

She drowns in emotions concealed,

Hidden from the world.

Her icy prison shatters and she sings,

one more haunting lullaby,

Salvation her only plea.

Two hands cradle her trembling form,

whispering words of love.

Violet meets emerald,

And as the sun rises from its slumber,

The raven flies.


	3. The note

**Note**

_My soul cries silently, in a broken body,_

_Behind my blank expression,_

_A tortured mind yearns for the comfort_

_Of a needle._

_No-one hears my pleas for help,_

_But no-one ever has or will_

_The love I seek so desperately _

_I will never have or know_

_My entire being strives for release_

_From the prison that is my life,_

_And only through death can I_

_Truly be free_

_No-one hears my pleas for help_

_No-one ever has or will_

_The love I seek so desperately ,_

_I will never have or know._

_This is the end.I tried_

_I'm sorry _


	4. Imaginary World

**Imaginary world**

Imagine a world with no suffering

No violence,

No hate,

No crime

Where individuality,

Causes nothing but peace.

Now imagine the opposite

The violence,

The hate

And crime,

Whare individuality,

Causes conflict, grief and arrogance.

The fine line we walk,

Between the worlds,

Is becoming thinner.

We will fall

And judgement will be cast.


	5. Violets

**Violet **

Violets fall around me,

Swirling, spinning,

Their fragrance,

permeates my conciousness,

reminding me of times forgotten,

memories hidden within,

my heart.

Broken beyond repair,

I sit and wait for nightfall,

for then I can breathe.

The violets continue their descent,

as I float amongst them,

gently caressing them.

My reflection haunts me,

As I stare into the mirrors' icy depths,

innocence gone I am but a shell,

my emotions trapped within.

And still the violets fall.

Or am I the one falling,

Everything is so blurry now,

I am merely a shadow in existence,

gently fading into nothingness,

Violets falling around me.


	6. Mistake

**Mistake**

Scarlet rivers,

Through a graveyard of broken dreams,

Drowning the last remnants of hope,

Rain drops,

Shatter into a thousand glass shards,

Ripping through the weary, troubled sky,

Icy blade,

Forever companion of the haunting shadows,

Lodged within the depths of depression,

Daylight fades,

Behind the crumbling cliffs of sanity,

Life ebbing away with the tide,

Blurred shapes,

Their voices are everywhere, begging, pleading,

They are further now, fading slowly,

Losing grip,

Falling through memories of life before,

Clinging hypocritically as darkness falls,

_...Beep Beep..._

It's too late,

_...Beep Beep..._

Oh God It's too late,

_...Beep Beep..._

No it can't..

_Beep _


	7. Wings

**Wings**

Her song so sweet,

The ravens sing,

Lulls time to sleep,

On unseen wind,

Feelings into words,

She pours her soul,

Her voice unheard,

Her tale untold,

Her heart so cold,

From bitter tears,

It takes it's toll,

She drowns in fear,

A loving glance,

That comes her way,

She takes her chance,

And finds her way,

A light shines through,

Her darkest hour,

A love so true,

Has reached her tower,

Her song of joy,

The ravens sing,

Tis of the boy,

That gave her wings.


End file.
